A Rose Covered With Thorns
by Mjade-1
Summary: PadmeObiWan fic. Anakin leaves Padme for awhile but left her with a broken heart. Padme starts to consider ObiWan and finally realizes how much he meant to her.


**Title: A Rose Covered With Thorns**

**Author: Mjade**

**Summary: Padme/Obi-Wan fic. Anakin leaves Padme for a while but left her with a broken heart. Padme starts to consider Obi-Wan and finally realizes how much he meant to her**.

**Rating: PG/Romance **

**Author's note: Just to let you know, I wrote this fic when I was twelve years old after watching the Phantom Menace and I assure you that my writing has improved since then. So please excuse any bad grammar of spelling, the trite dialogue, and the ooc-ness of this story.**

* * *

"Why did you ask for Obi-Wan's help instead of mine?" Anakin demanded. 

"I thought you were busy, Ani. You told me that the other day," Padme said.

"Busy with what? I was free, at the moment, but Obi-Wan wasn't. Why do you want his support during your meeting instead of mine?" Anakin said, "You're telling him things you're not telling me, aren't you?"

Padme looked confused, "What exactly are you getting at?"

"Are you having a secret love affair with my master?" Anakin said. Padme was shocked that Anakin would accuse her of such a thing. How many times has she told him that Obi-Wan and her were just friends?

"What? You're being ridiculous! I would never be unfaithful to you." Padme replied. Anakin looked at her. His eyes turning stormy indigo from his usual handsome sky-blue's. Padme suddenly became afraid just looking back at him.

"Are you lying to me, Padme?" Anakin asked, his voice surprisingly low.

"I--no! Of course not," Padme stammered.

Anakin's eyes became even darker. "You're lying," He said, and hit her across the face.

* * *

Padme was on her bed, studying the bruise on her left cheek. She looked into the mirror. How was she supposed to hide it? Suddenly, the door flew open to reveal Obi-Wan Kenobi. Padme grabbed a blanket and draped it around her shoulders.

"I'm too late, aren't I?" Obi-Wan said slightly panting.

"What do you mean?" Padme said, trying to keep a cheerful tone. Obi-Wan went up to her and lifted her chin gently. He also studied the bruise then said, "This one is new, isn't it?" It wasn't really a question.

"I just got this by--"

"By what?" Obi-Wan interrupted, before Padme could continue, "Hitting yourself? Padme, don't play dumb with me. I can see tears in your eyes, and I sensed your pain so I rushed up here."

"It's only a bruise on my face," Padme said, but even as she said this, a tear rolled down her cheek. Obi-Wan put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Ah!" She yelped.

"Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked taking his hand of her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Padme said. Obi-Wan still noticed she was hiding something. "Padme, take the blanket off."

"Oh, really. It's nothing--"

"Just take it off," Obi-Wan insisted. Padme let the blanket drop and looked back at him.

"Oh, God. Anakin's done his worst," Obi-Wan said. There were black and blue bruises across Padme's shoulders and onto her upper back.

"Where is Anakin?" Obi-Wan angrily asked, turning to the door.

"He's gone, Obi-Wan. Anakin left on his ship minutes before you came. He didn't mention where he was going," Padme said, holding onto the Jedi's sleeve. Obi-Wan sat next to her on the bed. "He hit you because I helped you in your conference today, right? He was upset that you didn't ask him. He was jealous."

"His mother's death brought a lot of pain to his heart," Padme tried to say.

"That was months ago. He can't be still taking it out on you," Obi-Wan pointed out. Padme tried to blink a tear away but she couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears. "Then why does he do it? Tell me!" Padme cried. Her sobs were growing louder and she started to shake. Obi-Wan held her to stop her from shaking. "Anakin is turning evil, Padme. His being badly influenced by Emperor Palpatine. We both need to keep him from going deeper into the darkside," Obi-Wan explained. Padme's sobs ceased and she wiped her eyes dry. She felt a little embarrassed breaking into tears in front of him.

"No problem," Obi-Wan answered, hearing her thought "You need to let your pain out." Obi-Wan stood up, "You need some help, Padme. Should I send for someone?"

Padme shook her head.

"Perhaps a medical droid?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"No," Padme replied.

"You can't keep covering for Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"I know, but can you please just stay with me," She asked. Obi-Wan sat back on the bed. "Of course," he replied. Obi-Wan reached for the hot water and towel on Padme's bedside table. He dipped the towel in the hot water and pressed against Padme's bruise on her back. Padme flinched.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, the water just stings a bit," Padme said, allowing Obi-Wan to continue. He did, his touch gentle and his eyes concentrating on the bruise. Padme looked at his face as she let him tend to her wounds.

* * *

Two weeks have passed and still no Anakin. It made Padme worry, and every time she'd worry she'd call on Obi-Wan and asked for his help. To her, he seemed to have all the answers. Obi-Wan would comfort her in her days of pain, would say soothing words when she was worried, and continued his job of protecting her from any danger. The 'Senators' Banquet', was coming to its closure. Senator Padme Naberrie Skywalker had just begun presenting her closing speech to guests and senators from various planets. When she had finished and when most of the senators have gone, she settled on to a chair talking to the remaining guests. She was glad when they had left, because she had time to clear her mind and loosen up. What a tight schedule, she thought. "Senator!" Padme saw Jedi Kenobi running towards her. "What is it Jedi Kenobi?" Padme asked. 

"I'm sorry, Senator, but I've been asked to go on a mission. I have to leave immediately and won't be here at all, today," Obi-Wan answered.

"When will you be back?" Padme inquired.

"In a day or two." Obi-Wan turned around and left hastily, before Padme could ask where he would be so she could contact him.

* * *

_I'll be fine without him_, she thought as she left the Grand Hall and opened the door of her apartment. She took of her headdress and stripped off to a simple palace dress that Anakin liked her in. Anakin! She was thinking of him again. She shook the image of him away. She took her make up off, lay in her bed, and stared at the canopy of her bed. Anakin also like her without the heavy make up on. She was helpless, that image was ever so persistent. All she thought about was Anakin. This was the time she'd request for Obi-Wan's presence, and he'd come up two stories to reach her apartment, without any hesitation. Obi-Wan had always been there for her. Helping her, comforting her, and calmed her with his words of hope. Padme started to cry. She never realized how much Obi-Wan meant to her. She had always taken his friendship for granted. The way he stood by here showed that he cared for her deeply--and as far as her imagination could take her, maybe even loved. She wasn't sure. Padme turned over on her bed, so that her back was facing the maroon canopy, and cried into her pillow. She didn't think she could survive 2 days without Obi-Wan.

* * *

"Have you seen Amidala, Sache?" the handmaiden, Sabe, asked. 

"She's still in her room, depressed on something she wouldn't mention. I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't even let me inside. She must be hurt terribly but I doubt the matter is about Anakin," Sache's reply startled her. Sabe thought the situation through carefully. "She's been locked in her apartment since yesterday," Sabe then turned to Sache. "Who left 2 days ago?" Sabe questioned.

"A few pilots...no one really important except--" Sache stopped abruptly.

"Except who?"

Sache turned to face Sabe. "Jedi Kenobi."

* * *

Padme sensed that her handmaidens had left. They must have figured it out by now, she thought. She just hope the weren't suspecting anything going on between Obi-Wan and her. It was dark on the planet Naboo. The sun was swept away to reveal the stars, and the day breezes were replaced by cold night air. Padme wrapped her arms around herself and went to close the windows, her white silk nightgown swaying with her graceful movement. Obi- Wan was due back tomorrow but the past 2 days had been awful. She couldn't wait to see him in his Jedi robe, arms spread out, his crystal blue eyes twinkling-- stop! Why was she thinking this? She used to think those robes were ridiculous and oh! His eyes! She just acknowledged how good-looking he was. Padme lay in her bed still worried about Anakin. After all he was her husband, and she loved him deeply, but how could have she been so blind? They seemed so happy in their wedding day. Padme yawned. It was early but she couldn't help closing her eyes.

* * *

Padme woke with a start. She sat up in bed and surveyed her room. It was still dark, midnight, and the wind was howling against her windows. It was one of those nightmares that had awakened her, the one about a man in a black cloak, or was it? She touched her forehead but it wasn't moist with cold sweat and she didn't seem terrified but just slightly startled. She tried to recall her nightmare--not a nightmare but a puzzling dream. Padme was dressed in a beautiful elegant white gown with roses in her hair. Her handmaidens kept telling her how exquisite she looked and how lucky she was, My wedding day, Padme remembered. She was at the door of the hall but spotted Anakin at a nearby fountain. What was he doing there? He should already be inside, Padme thought. He turned around and Padme saw that he had been crying. Whatever for? He ran away from the fountain and Padme was about to call for him, but her father ushered her into the beautifully decorated hall. She and her father walked arm and arm down the aisle and when she looked to the end of it she saw a young man grinning at her, dressed in a tuxedo. He took her hands and heard someone say: you may kiss the bride-- Padme gasped. "It-- it was Obi-Wan!" She said out loud, though no one could hear her. What was happening to her? Then a shocking question hit her: Would marrying Obi-Wan avoid being hurt and prove to be a happier life than being with Anakin?

* * *

Padme waited at the landing pad. Her handmaidens were happy that she finally stepped out of her apartment. She stood at one position until all ships have landed. One of the ships' cockpit hatch flipped open and a young man stepped out and removed his hood. Without any thought, Padme rushed to him and jumped to wrap her around the Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi caught her, but was startled at her warm gesture. 

"I'm so glad you're back!" Padme said.

"I couldn't wait to see you again too," Obi-Wan replied.

"Follow me," Padme said, as she pulled the arm of a still surprised Obi-Wan.

* * *

A distant ship landed a few pads away from the significant one. No one had seen it. No one had paid it the slightest attention. No one was aware that someone watched the Senator and theJedi disappear from view.

* * *

Padme led Obi-Wan to her apartment and both of them sat down to talk. "Any word from Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"No," she said her expression saddened. She looked back at him then said, "How was your mission, General Kenobi?"

"It was not really a mission," Obi-Wan replied plainly "More like a errand I had to run. It was-- Padme are you all right?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I just miss Anakin," she said.

"I do too."

"Obi-Wan, I still love Anakin but--" Padme leaned in and was suddenly kissing Obi-Wan passionately. Obi-Wan eyes widened and he was in shock for a moment, then closed his eyes and responded to the kiss. Padme's voice echoed through his head. I still love Anakin. He broke the kiss and said "Padme, this is not right."

"Nothing is right anymore," She said.

"B-but you love Anakin!"

"I never denied that...so why can't I love you?"

Obi-Wan was more shocked than ever. "Because you're married!"

"Then tell me Obi-Wan, did you ever love me?"

"Padme, I--"

"Did you?" She persisted.

Obi-Wan sighed and said "Of course I did. I still do now. I loved you since the day you were undercover as a handmaiden, when you revealed yourself, when you became senator. When you married Anakin it broke my heart. You were never to know my feeling. It was a secret. I'm comforted you because it comforted me. Being with you is like seeing a new light."

Padme smiled and kissed him again. He broke away once more.

"Padme, you know we shouldn't do this," he said "Anakin will be angrier than you could imagine. If he finds out--"

"You mean when he finds out," a voice said by the door. Padme gasped. It was the man in her nightmares, the one with a black cloak, except this time his face was not covered. It was Anakin.

"Anakin, NO!" Padme screamed. Anakin punched Obi-Wan in the stomach and pushed him down. He rolled over and stood up as Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

"Anakin, let me explain--" Obi-Wan said.

"There is nothing to explain." Anakin kicked Obi-Wan down and was ready to strike, at the man he used to call master, with his lightsaber. Padme had to do something, anything.

"Anakin!" She cried. "It was I. I kissed Obi-Wan. It was my fault for falling in love with him."

There was silence for a moment. Obi-Wan was speechless; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, it was me," Padme said softly.

"Padme, don't--" Obi-Wan tried to say. Anakin turned around to face his wife. His heart full of pain but his anger overpowered him. His hatred towards her filled his mind. "Coming from you is even worse!" He threw Padme to the ground harshly. Padme started to cry and then said "Anakin, please!"

Anakin was ready to strike at her when something in his heart reminded him of whom he was hurting. A tear rolled down his hardened face. He lowered his weapon and shut it off. "This is not over, Obi-Wan," he said, as he left his old apartment and headed for his ship.

Obi-Wan crawled over to where Padme was, still with tears across her cheeks. God, Anakin, how could you do this to her? Obi-Wan asked silently. Padme looked up at him and through her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. "Anakin's not coming back." She whispered. Obi-Wan embraced her tightly. A beautiful rose, he thought, covered with thorns.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up abruptly. His eyes widened as he sat up in bed, in his apartment after laying Padme down in bed. He felt something nagging in the back of his head. Something different yet familiar. Something, someone... He stretched out with the Force. Oh my god! He had to tell the senator immediately. 

After changing to the proper garments, he raced 2 stories up and knocked on Padme's door.

"Come in, the door's unlocked," she heard her voice say. Obi-Wan opened the door slowly and found Padme sitting on the couch in the living room. "Oh, Obi-Wan! I just sent Sabe to call you." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she motioned for him to take a seat. "You see I was feeling a bit nauseous this morning," she continued, as Obi-Wan sat down.

"I think I know the reason," Obi-Wan said.

"Oh really, General Kenobi?" Padme raised her eyebrows.

"Yes," Obi-Wan held her hands "Congratulations, Padme. You're going to have twins!"

"Y-You mean I'm pregnant?" Padme said, a little shocked.

"Of course," Obi-Wan grinned. Padme hugged Obi-Wan. "Thanks for the good news, Obi-Wan. I don't know what I'd do without you." Padme then finally felt like someone stabbed her heart. Anakin. Were her children to live in fear or isolation? Were they to live fatherless? Obi-Wan smiled. She smiled back at him, but inside she was crying.

**The End**

**A Rose Covered with Thorns**


End file.
